


问答

by penguingoose



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingoose/pseuds/penguingoose
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Pale King
Kudos: 6





	问答

容器问：为什么国王知晓一切？

这问句无法对其他虫说出口，因此他只能靠自己四处搜寻答案。这是他脑海中提出的第一个问题。

守望者卢瑞恩在为他画像时说：国王是圣巢至高无上的存在。要尊敬国王，爱戴国王，因为国王教诲了这片大地上所有的生灵，创造了你。容器将这段话作为提问的解答。国王是所有生命的引导者，自己的造物主，因此知晓一切。他又好奇：为什么卢瑞恩只有一只眼睛，而自己却有两只？

国王有两只眼睛，容器是国王的造物，因此也是两只眼睛，他很快想通这一点。王后也有两只眼睛。容器天天能和国王待在一起，却只在每晚睡觉时能见到王后。在白天，她会站在远远的地方，对容器露出哀伤的神色。容器尚不能理解哀伤这份情感，他只发现，如果晚上躺在床上不发出声音，王后便会在他床边的椅子上坐上很久。

国王推门进来，站在王后身边。国王能理解王后悲伤的情绪，懂得如何解读她的忧愁。他们一起望向石制的小床，虚空造物像幼虫一样侧身睡着。国王柔软的手在容器的头角上抚摸。

幸福的结局谁都喜欢。我们度过了超越所有生灵的漫长岁月，你我再清楚不过，鲜少会有这种好运。……我们只能堵上一切。国王将手放在王后肩上。王后垂下头，他们搀扶着走了出去。

容器并没有睡着，也没有闭上眼。他的眼睛只是白色面具上两枚漆黑的洞，除了他自己，没人知道他在看向何处。他看着国王和王后走出门，想：多么怪呀。幸福是什么？

伊斯玛和奥格瑞姆的婚礼在白色宫殿内举行。对于忠诚的骑士而言，这是最荣耀的奖赏。国王让容器不要露面，容器便照做了。他在二楼等候，像樽雕像伫立在原地。透过玻璃窗，他看到骑士和大臣们在共饮孢子酒，国王坐在椅子上慈祥地注视着他们。海格默扯着大嗓门问：你是否永远与他相伴，即使死亡也不能将你们分开？伊斯玛腼腆地点了点头，眼含笑意看着奥格瑞姆。奥格瑞姆捧着脸流下眼泪，他哇哇大哭：天哪，我太幸福啦！

原来这就是幸福。容器握着骨钉，依旧腰背笔挺地站着。虫子们永不分离便会获得幸福，容器得出这样的结论。每天一起在殿内巡逻的守卫很幸福，打扫他房间的两只侍从一定也很幸福，他和国王也很幸福，因为他们天天都在一起。国王和王后不幸福，原来是因为他们迟早会分开。

他想到这里，开始经常趁着练习骨钉时偷偷观察国王的样子。国王为此变得不满，对他的叱责次数多了起来。

骑士，你最近没有专注于练习。这样下去很危险。你的敌人十分强大，你必须学习十二分的战斗技巧才能取得胜利。国王在休息时间踱步到容器面前。容器坐在丝绒的椅子上，抬头看向国王。他们对视了一会儿，容器注意到国王身后有飞舞的白色光球。国王凝视着他空无一物的眼睛，良久后放缓了语气。他坐在容器边上，像那个晚上一样温柔地抚摸容器白色的外壳。

也许你只是太累了。我应该让你休个假。国王说。

容器并不明白休假的含义。清晨，他还是赶到了训练场。电锯和长矛的机关都没有开启，国王也不在走廊尽头的椅子上。他去哪里了？他丢下我了？一种奇异的感觉在容器的虚空中弥漫，像有迹可寻般产生出切实的感受。容器不明白这种感觉该如何形容，他跑到国王的寝宫，门没有锁，国王正倚在床头翻看一本硬壳封面的大部头。

你怎么来了？国王显得很惊讶，下意识地问道。

容器无法回答他的疑惑，如果他能发出声音，他会说：我们应该一直在一起，这样才是幸福的。幸福是好的，休息是坏的。

国王很慷慨，邀请容器一起坐在床上。他在书柜里仔细挑选一番，换了一本软皮面的故事集，里头有很多插画。容器端坐在床上，国王带着书，和他靠在一起。国王身边有一圈柔和的白光，他在自己身边坐着时带来了一些清爽的暖意。容器想着，和国王贴得更紧了一些。

这种生物叫面具鸟，居住在王国西边尽头的树林，喜欢成群结队。国王把书摊开在膝上，指着一些青灰色的生物。他翻过一页，又指向一些戴着深蓝圆形帽子的生物：这是居住在真菌荒地的子民，他们也受圣巢的庇护。保护他们，也是你的责任。

容器明白责任的意义。在被从深渊带离的第一天，他便被教导了何为责任，那意味着奉献自己的一切。容器除了生命一无所有，他便简要的理解成奉献出自己的生命。他不理解生命有什么用，只觉得那是易于放弃的东西。

容器擅自翻阅起了绘本，国王默许了他僭越的行为。螳螂族雌性会吃掉雄性，真菌在大地播撒孢子，水母飘在空中。容器被一副色彩艳丽的插画吸引了注意，在灰黑色石砖堆砌的矮小房间，大甲壳虫为小甲壳虫用五彩晶石的碎片制造了闪闪发光的玩具。这幅图片下用小字标注着题目：父与子。

虫类会繁衍后代。在幼体成年前，父辈必须要保护他们不受外界伤害。国王替他把这一页翻过去。你不需要知道这些。

容器认为自己能够明白这其中的意义，因此无法理解国王对这个问题逃避的态度。国王即是他的父亲，而他是国王的孩子，他对国王自然而然会产生依赖之情。晚上入睡前，容器还在回味绘本中的内容。深渊是一片浓郁的黑，而宫殿是一片透彻的白。世界只由一种颜色组成，彼此分割在天涯海角，容器这么认为。他是黑色，比所有存在都黯淡，而国王是白色，比所有存在都明亮。国王是他的父亲，某天也会送给他色彩斑斓的礼物，让他看更多不一样的东西。

容器又感到身体里发生了一些变化，一些充满生命力的萌芽填补了一部分空虚。那东西仿佛蕴含着许多奇思妙想，让他的体内黑色的卷须也隐隐发烫。今晚王后没有来他的房间，取而代之是国王坐在那把椅子上。容器静静躺着，一动不动，想让父亲坐的更久些，最好直到睡着为止能一直待在自己身旁。

在训练中，容器以一己之力击败四位骑士联合的攻击。时光流逝，他体格渐长，换了一把更大的骨钉，国王也为他定制了更加相称的外壳。他成长得很快。伊斯玛对国王这样形容他。然而什么是成长呢？身体长大便是成长吗？容器看向自己变得更加紧实的手臂，又看向国王。他已经长得比国王还要高了，这算是成长了吗？他觉得自己从未变过，一如既往。他急切地想要知道国王的回答，因为国王从来知晓一切。而国王笑着说：是啊，他成长得很快。

王后第一次在白天也来到容器身边。她打量容器崭新的外壳和华丽的披风，像在看一位俊美的青年。容器从王后眼中读出了一些负面的情绪，他猜测王后厌恶自己。厌恶是德莱娅教给他的词汇，一只虫子做了坏事就会遭到厌恶。容器紧张的思索自己做过什么不好的事。是因为他小时候恶毒的预言吗？他预言国王和王后总有一天会分离，而诚如他所言，国王与王后的确没有迎来幸福的结局。

清晨，王后到书房与国王道别。她轻轻合上门，将一朵娇嫩的花放入工作台的花瓶中。国王似乎已有预感，停下了手中的工作。

泽莫尔从西边苍绿尽头的山丘为我们带回了这朵花。多么洁白、美丽……可惜，它非常脆弱，恐怕过不久就要凋谢了。王后说。我希望它能永远盛开，然而这代价让我无力承受。居住在这里让我饱受羞愧的折磨，我想到森林里去。

我明白。国王点头。他将王后送到宫殿外的广场，骑士德莱娅屈膝向他们问好。国王又回到阳台，目送两个影子消失在视野中。他独自走下台阶，容器正站在拐角处等候。他会明白这一切吗？国王禁不住这样想。这想法令他害怕，他拍了拍容器的肩膀，将这一念头彻底从脑海抹去。

那之后，王后再也没来过容器的床边。国王偶尔会出现，也不再过久停留。他偶尔坐在椅子上喃喃自语：你不能失败。容器躺在床上，不知道这句话究竟在说给谁听。他暗暗想，国王是否也在依赖着他呢？而他又该为国王做些什么？他的内里又开始震颤起来，像浑身浸泡在温泉水，有种不可思议的温暖。

更换了外壳的起初两天，容器还不能很好地平衡身体。他的休息日延长了，而他也不再认为休息是坏东西，因为国王依然会陪在他身边。怀抱让他能早日更好控制身体的想法，国王建议他们一起去白色宫殿的高塔，那里可以看到外边城镇的景色。

为了训练容器而增设的障碍物几乎填满了宫殿所有角落，让这座恢宏的建筑变得离奇而冰冷。他们在一片噪声中默默地行走，两个背影都显得落寞。路灯亮起的时刻，他们终于一起登上顶端。

高塔有着巨大的玻璃窗，上边镌刻着细密的纹路，如同国王纤白的翼膜。王后植下的树木还留在中庭，柔软的白色根茎肆意生长，苔藓蝶悠然的停留在枝桠上。更远处，有商队沿着泪水之城的道路迁徙而来。巨型甲虫背上挂着琳琅的商品，队伍绵延直至呼啸山崖的峭壁。你好像还没有见过王国的景色。国王微笑着对容器说。白色的光芒照亮地底，透过玻璃窗，落在容器身上，变成了五彩斑斓的晶石碎片。尽管只是仓促的一瞥，他也忽然明白，这便是父亲的礼物。

容器转头看向国王。国王正贴着他坐着，拉住他的长袍。原来自己才是被依赖的那一个。他空荡荡的内里发出一声轰鸣，好像几百只面具鸟在他体内飞过，留下青灰色的风。

容器的最后一个问题是：这感情应该被称之为什么呢？

他眼前有画面在闪烁。是那些缠绕在石柱上的藤蔓和飘落的花朵，覆在窗子上霜白的粉屑，栏杆间飞舞的光蝇，大理石地板上闪烁的光芒。大臣和守卫在殿中穿行，卢瑞恩在画板前涂抹颜料，伊斯玛和奥格瑞姆在花园里亲吻彼此，王后在遥远的地方注视着他，而父亲坐在身旁。他反复思考着这些画面的意义，终于发现了真谛：那是爱呀。

他爱这世界，同时爱这世界上所有的生灵。国王知晓一切，会给这样出解答：这些都是你要保护的东西。而他也不再一无所有，除生命之外，他还有一颗跳动的真心。那些细碎的过往织成一条纤细的绳索，从天际垂下，虫子们站在高处，引诱他往上攀爬。因为爱，他也终于成为他们中的一员。他会诞生，长大，在余生享受所有幸福。容器突然站起来，面朝着整个世界。在寂静的高塔里，他终于明白爱为何物。

End.


End file.
